A packaged integrated circuit may generally include semiconductor chips and their associated components embedded within a molding. The packaged integrated circuits may be connected to a printed circuit board of an electronic device. Through the printed circuit board, the packaged integrated circuit may be connected to other chips and to external inputs and outputs. In operation, the components of the packaged integrated circuits create thermal energy, which dissipates in attempts to seek thermal equilibrium.